


Trickery

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Branding, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur releases Gwen from her promise. The Count wants to see the brand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery

The Count gave Arthur a mere week to convince Gwendolyn to leave. It was barely enough time to recover from the branding, and Arthur had to concoct a story about spraining a muscle in his groin (not that he used that word, of course) in order to explain the way he was walking and his inability to sit without a pillow.

Arthur had looked at the branding several days after Dracula had put it there, propping himself on his bed and using a hand mirror between his bent knees. It was indeed a stylized D, complete with curlicues, and it sat right in the middle of Arthur’s sensitive perineum. Upon seeing it, Arthur felt degraded and humiliated; but above that, Arthur felt owned, and he liked the feeling because of _who owned_ _him_.

He didn’t understand much of what the Count had said about living for thousands of years, but he did understand that somehow Arthur was meant to be with Dracula. He was created for him. What all that entailed, Arthur wasn’t sure of yet, but he was sure that he wanted to find out. No more thoughts of running.

He couldn’t get away if he wanted to, and Arthur now knew he didn’t want to.

After seeing the vision in the fire, it was imperative that Arthur convince Gwendolyn to leave. Then he could give himself wholly to Dracula.

The funeral for Gwendolyn’s father had been on a Sunday, and the following Tuesday, Arthur sat with her in the parlour of her home drinking tea.

“Perhaps it would behoove you to get away from here,” Arthur said.

Gwendolyn looked at him with sad eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, with Elyan’s ship having sailed…” Arthur knew that Elyan was actually living at Carfax Manor now, but Gwendolyn thought him headed for the Orient.

“Oh, Arthur. Is this about the wedding?” Gwendolyn sighed. “Perhaps you’re right. What is the point of waiting now? What is the point of even having a large wedding? We could be married quietly and head for our honeymoon.”

This wasn’t at all the direction Arthur wanted the conversation to go.

“No, Gwendolyn,” he said firmly. “Actually. Well, actually I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Our parents arranged our marriage at birth, but our parents are all dead now.”

Gwendolyn looked at him, frowning. “What are you trying to say, Arthur?”

“I’m just pointing out that anything we owed to them no longer holds.” Arthur’s perineum ached with a passion, and he longed to go home and soak in a tub of oats to take away the sting.

“You—you no longer want to marry me?”

“I’m releasing you of your promise,” Arthur said, hoping to make his rejection sound more gallant.

Gwendolyn abruptly burst into tears and ran from the room.

Arthur sat on the sofa, at a loss of what to do. He could not follow Gwendolyn to her bedroom; that would be improper. He could hear her sobbing upstairs. He thought about penning her a note, but he really didn’t know what to say.

The front doorbell chimed, and Arthur heard Prudence come out of the kitchen to answer it. Arthur stiffened when he presently heard Morgana’s voice in the foyer.

Arthur rose from the sofa, walking to the open parlour doors. Prudence stood at the base of the stairs peering upward where all the crying came from. Morgana lingered near the doorway, looking sour.

“Leave Miss Newton with me, Prudence,” Arthur directed. “Miss Hastings is indisposed at the moment.”

Prudence curtsied and sidled away.

“It sounds like you’ve made a mess of things,” Morgana said caustically.

“I tried not to.” Arthur couldn’t seem to meet her eyes, unable to forget that the last time they’d been in a room together, he’d been hanging naked from a hook.

“I’ll take care of her,” Morgana headed for the stairs. Arthur grabbed her arm.

“You’ll not hurt her.”

Morgana’s green eyes flashed. “No.”

Arthur watched her climb the stairs before leaving.

Rather than going home for that soak, Arthur went to Carfax Manor. Gwaine let him in, only smirking a little bit. Arthur found the Count in his bed wearing a pair of black silk pyjamas, face peaceful and more than a little beautiful in sleep. Arthur sat and watched the Count a long time, finally undressing and lying down beside him, fingers slipping underneath the silky material of the shirt to play with the wiry hairs just below Dracula’s navel. As the sun sank below the horizon outside the window, the Count’s eyes fluttered open, crinkling in the corners when they landed upon Arthur. He reached out and ran a finger down the middle of Arthur’s chest.

“What a lovely surprise.”

“I hoped it would be.”

“Of course it is. Tell me what you have been doing.”

“Mostly healing.”

“Let me see it.” The Count rose eagerly to his elbows.

Arthur moved so that his head was at the opposite end of the bed and opened his legs. Dracula took an unsteady breath, leaning forward to better see.

“Beautiful. All mine.” He moved closer and kissed the inside of Arthur’s thigh. “Does it hurt?”

Arthur nodded. “It throbs with every heartbeat.”

The Count seemed satisfied by this. He kissed Arthur’s knee, then sat up and reached beside the table, ringing a little bell. After a moment, Marcella appeared.

“Master?”

“Some goat’s milk salve, if you please.”

“Yes, Master.” Marcella left the room.

The Count arranged Arthur against the pillows, legs bent and spread, and Arthur blushed furiously when Marcella returned with the jar to find him this way.

“Apply this to my blood mate’s branding,” the Count directed, and Marcella sat down between Arthur’s legs, fiddling with the jar. The Count turned to Arthur. “I will feed from you—it will make it all the better.” Leaning down, he sank his fangs into Arthur’s cock just as Marcella began to rub the salve into Arthur’s stinging perineum with soft strokes of her nimble fingers. Arthur arched his back, the combined feeling of Dracula’s mouth on his cock mixed with the ecstasy of blood being drawn from him by his mate, along with Marcella comforting his searing brand, bringing a dribble of pre-cum from Arthur’s cock. Moments later, he felt the Count’s finger smear through the dripping salve and tickle at Arthur’s hole. Arthur moaned.

Presently, Marcella left the room, and Dracula inserted his entire finger, slowly fucking Arthur with it while he continued to feed from the thick vein on the underside of Arthur’s engorged cock. Arthur lay listless, legs wide open and head back, moaning his pleasure. His brought his hand up to comb through Dracula’s soft hair, thumb caressing behind his ear and feeling the pulse there as he drank.

Dracula pushed on Arthur’s prostate, and Arthur cried out, coming hard, the feeling both pleasurable and painful due to the brand. His semen spurted out onto the Count’s face, and Dracula licked it up. Moving upward, he kissed Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur tasted the salty, metallic flavours of cum and blood. Suddenly impassioned, Arthur rolled Dracula onto his back and positioned himself, slick from the salve, sinking down onto Dracula’s large cock to the hilt. Breathing hard, he began to rock back and forth. Dracula called out Arthur's name once, twice, thrice, writhing underneath him, fingertips bruising his hips.

Arthur moved up onto his knees and slammed down, his cock growing hard again. It felt as though the Count filled him completely-- to his very core, and Arthur was on fire with it. He arched his back, mewling wantonly with pleasure. The Count’s hips rose to meet Arthur on every thrust, hands gripping mercilessly, eyes boring into Arthur’s. Arthur could feel Dracula's cock pulsating inside him, and it made him crazy with need.

Just as Arthur was ready to hit his second climax, the door to the bedroom opened and Arthur heard a familiar gasp followed by his name.

He turned his head and pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes to see Gwendolyn standing in the doorway, a smiling Morgana just behind her.

 

 


End file.
